1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a drag device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drag device for a spinning reel that is arranged at a rear portion of a reel unit of the spinning reel.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel is furnished with a drag mechanism which brakes rotation of a spool in a line releasing direction to prevent the fishing line from breaking. Among the types of drag devices, a drag device including two, strongly and weakly operating switchable drag units that are arranged at a rear portion of a reel unit is known (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Post-Grant Gazette Pub. No. H08-10284).
The known drag device includes a first drag unit that is arranged at a rear portion of a reel unit, a second drag unit that is arranged in a position frontward of the first drag unit and a switching mechanism that switches the first drag unit between a drag enabling state and a drag disabling state. The first drag unit is used to apply a strong drag force on a spool to brake the spool in order to prevent the fishing line from breaking when a fish is caught on tackle. For example, when a fish, such as a sardine, is used as a swimming live bait, the second drag unit is used to apply a weak drag force on the spool to brake the spool to the extent that the swimming live bait fish cannot release the fishing line too much.
The first drag unit includes a closed-ended cylindrical first drag knob, a pressing member, and a plurality of first pressed units. The first drag knob is threaded into a cylindrical portion that is formed at the rear portion of the reel unit. The pressing member is integrally rotatable with and connected to the first drag knob with a screw. The first pressed units are pressed by the pressing member. The second drag unit includes a cylindrical second drag knob and a plurality of second pressed units. The second drag knob is threaded into the cylindrical portion in a position frontward of the drag knob. The second pressed units are pressed by the second drag knob.
The switching mechanism includes a switching member, first and second engagement members and a switching lever. The switching member is non-rotatably mounted to a spool shaft and movable in the axial direction between a first position and a second position, which is frontward of the first position. The first and second engagement members engage the switching member. The switching lever moves the switching member between the first and second positions. The first engagement member is provided with the first pressed units on the periphery thereof, and non-rotatably engages the switching member when the switching member is located in the first position. The second engagement member is provided with the second pressed units on the periphery thereof, and constantly non-rotatably engages the switching member.
In a spinning reel constructed in this manner, when the switching member is moved to the first position by the switching lever, the first drag unit operates to provide a strong drag force. On the other hand, when the switching member is moved to a position frontward of the second position with the switching lever, the first drag unit is placed in the drag disabling state. Thus, only the second drag unit operates and provides a weak drag force. The drag force of the first drag unit is adjusted by the first drag knob. For example, as the first drag knob is rotated in a threadedly-tightened direction, the first drag knob and the first pressing member are moved forward and gradually but strongly press the first pressed units to provide a strong drag force of the first drag unit. As the first drag knob is rotated in the opposite direction, the first drag knob and the first pressing member are moved backward to provide a weak drag force of the first drag unit. Similarly, for example, as the second drag knob is rotated in the threadedly-tightened direction, the second drag knob is moved forward and gradually but strongly presses the second pressed units to provide a strong drag force of the second drag unit. As rotated in the opposite direction, the second drag knob is moved backward to provide a weak drag force of the second unit.
In the above-described spinning reel, when the first and second drag knobs are operated and rotated for drag-force adjustment, they are moved back and forth since both the first and second drag knobs are threaded into the cylindrical peripheral surface. Accordingly, a gap occasionally appears between the first drag knob and the second drag knob in a position frontward of the first drag knob, or between the second drag knob and the rear portion of the reel unit. If such a gap appears, foreign substances such as dirt and residue of bait gets into the drag knob. In this case, the first or second drag knob becomes difficult to rotate. This may deteriorate operability of the first or second drag knob.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved drag device for a spinning reel that prevents foreign substances from getting into a drag knob as much as possible in the drag device of the spinning reel which includes two switchable drag units.
This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.